


Conversas com Túmulos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki visita o túmulo de Doumeki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversas com Túmulos

Watanuki saiu da loja com a segurança que nenhum espirito ou outra entidade sobrenatural o atacaria, tais criaturas ainda podiam sentir o poder que ele tinha mas agora não o viam como um petisco mas sim como algo a ser temido e preferencialmente evitado, lhe ocorreu brevemente que é como se o desejo original que fez ao entrar pela primeira vez na loja tivesse sido realizado, não pareceu algo tão vitorioso quanto ele uma vez havia previsto que seria.

Ele notou que muitas coisas haviam mudado em cem anos, novos prédios, novos caminhos, novas tecnologias para todo lado, mas surpreendentemente não a rua em que o templo da família de Doumeki ficava e nem o cemitério ao seu lado.

Os túmulos que estava procurando foram relativamente fáceis de achar, primeiramente ele colocou as flores que tinha trago no tumulo de Kohane e fez uma pequena oração, depois se levantou e começou a encarar o túmulo ao lado do dela com raiva.

"Olá babaca" Watanuki disse para o túmulo.

Por alguns segundos ele teve a pequena esperança que receberia uma resposta, tal esperança logo foi esmagada então ele continuou a falar.

"Eu posso sair da loja agora. Obviamente já que eu estou aqui. A Yuuko apareceu nos meus sonhos há alguns dias atrás me contando isso, acho que posso fazer isso pelo meu poder ter se tornado mais forte nos últimos tempos, mas temo que isso signifique que o Syaoran-kun faleceu. Não é algo tão trágico assim, cem anos é muito tempo, uma vida bem longa, e creio que ele deve ter encontrado a Sakura-chan diversas vezes nesse período e segundo a Mokona Branca ele sempre esteve acompanhado por Kurogane de Nihon e Fai de Ceres, eu nunca interagi muito com eles mas eles sempre me pareceram ser ótimos amigos, leais e dedicados, acho que isso confirma a minha impressão, ele nunca esteve realmente sozinho apesar das circunstâncias...o seu neto vai quase todo dia para loja depois da faculdade. Ele parece tanto com você que as vezes quando eu tomo vinho demais eu acabo me esquecendo que não é você ali na minha frente, não costuma durar muito porque ele tem bem mais expressões faciais do que você tinha e logo a ilusão se desmorona. Eu odiava isso sobre você, eu ainda odeio, eu te odeio pela sua falta de expressões e por ter sido sempre tão quieto, porque seu anormal se você abrisse a boca pra fazer algo além de comer, pedir comida e me insultar eu teria te entendido mais, se você sorrisse ou chorasse eu acho que eu teria percebido um monte de coisas antes. Acho que até hoje eu não entendo no mínimo metade de você, e a outra metade que eu entendo eu só fui entender tarde demais, talvez você estivesse certo todas as vezes em que você disse que eu era lento, mas isso não muda o fato de você ser um sem-noção. Eu sei que você mudou os seus planos originais de estudo e carreira só para poder me ajudar melhor. E eu sei que você só se casou pra poder ter filhos pra garantir que eu não acabasse sozinho. Eu não te pedi pra você pra fazer isso, eu sempre odiei ver os outros se sacrificando por mim, e eu te odeio por ter feito isso de novo e de novo. Ugh. Eu tenho certeza que mesmo que eu viva por mais mil anos que eu jamais vou conhecer alguém tão frustrante e enfuriante quanto você . Mas principalmente eu te odeio por estar morto, eu te odeio por ter envelhecido e eu me odeio por não ter envelhecido com você, eu sinto a sua falta bem mais do que eu achei que eu sentiria, e honestamente nos últimos anos eu me preparei mentalmente pra sentir muito a sua falta. Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio"

Watanuki respirou fundo e continuou a encarar o túmulo por alguns minutos antes de ir embora de volta para a loja.


End file.
